fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Blink
John Nguyen (born December 18, 1988) is a legendary street racer who was known to be the fastest man alive. He was also known as The Blink. Everybody knew him because he was so fast, that the local police could never catch him. Even when the federal government was involved, John was always no where to be found. On the other hand, whenever he is not on the run, he would be on the street, racing with other rivals. Anyone who was into speed, or watched news daily would recognize John because of his high profile and status. In addition, this was not a normal race where there were only two cars. This was a free style race that both racers would have to start on the public streets. Only exclusive people would know when and where the race would go down. Most of the time, it would be at night, and the map was installed in each of the racer’s technological device. There was no right or wrong directions, as long as you get from point A to point B before the other racer, then you would win. Whenever there was a challenge, John would never turn it down because he knew he would always win. No matter what car he drove, fast or slow he would still always win. He said that it honestly depended on the driver. At one point in time, he thought he needed glasses, so he went to the optometrist and took an eye test. His vision turned out to be perfect. But he complained that whenever he drove everything becomes slower, but it wasn’t his eyes, it was actually him, driving so fast that everything around him became slow. John was born in San Jose, California. His mother passed away when he was two, and his father was an alcoholic. Due to his father’s absence and constant intoxication, John never really talked to his father much. John grew up working in his father’s pizza shop, and started driving when he was ten because his father made him do deliveries and soon made him do it to pay for rent when he reached the age of twelve. Without being taught how to drive and illegally driving under age, John managed to adapt quickly and never get caught. The pizza shop was a long and far distance from downtown, so any time he was late for an order, his dad would beat him. John ultimately got better and drove faster and soon became the fastest mad alive. Today, John doesn’t come out often, he likes to keep his life private and have a low profile. Since he beat everyone who challenged him, there was no point for him to race anymore. He then started to do exclusive deliveries for those who needed his special talent in driving. There were times when people needed to deliver certain packages to the right place and time, but they could not use Fed Ex or UPS or any other type of transportation method, and so they would come to John. But he does have his rules: once the deal is made, it’s final; no names; and never opening the package.